Anything to get you two Together
by YamiYugi4ever
Summary: Oneshot. Atemu knew pretty well that Yami and Yugi were made for each other, but sometimes love was stubborn, so he knew they needed a little push. That's why he wanted to do this. YYxY Puzzleshipping, slight Blindshipping. Yaoi, lemon.


Nekogal: I'm working in 'To hide behind the truth', so I wanted to give you guys something to read while I do. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or the characters, jus this plot.

Yami: **The warnings are:**** lemon**_**,**__** yaoi,**_** and I guess a little cruelty from the pharaoh. Puzzleshipping, a little bit of blindshipping.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Atemu smirked as the guards brought one of his servants in front of him, the servant was tied from his hands behind his back, and was only wearing his kilt; he was forced to kneel to the pharaoh.

"Bring the slave" Commanded Atemu, and he smirked down at Yami "Then you may leave the three of us alone"

The guards bowed and left the room.

"What are you planning to do?" Asked Yami angered as he looked up at Atemu with rage, struggling to be free. Yami was not respectful to the pharaoh when both were alone; and even though of that, Atemu didn't punish him at all, he turned out to like the servant; besides, it was very amusing to watch him in states like this one.

Atemu grinned "Fear not, this is for your own good"

The guards returned holding Yugi, with his hands tied from behind as well; he was also shirtless, wearing nothing but his kilt. The guards brought him next to Atemu's throne, then left.

Yugi looked up fearful at the pharaoh "M-My pharaoh…"

Atemu signaled him to stop talking, then picked him up and sat him down on his lap carefully.

Yami groaned, what was he planning to do?

Yugi tensed at feeling the pharaoh's hands on his kilt "Pharaoh… here?" Yugi was not scared of being taken, he was scared because Yami was there; he was deeply in love with him, but he wouldn't confess. The ironic thing was, that it was the same with Yami. But still, Yami was a servant, and Yugi a slave, so he had to work for the pharaoh's desire.

"Let go of him!" Yelled Yami.

"Silence servant, I'm the pharaoh and I can take your life away if I need to, or want to" He warned. Yami groaned, and watched how Atemu blindfolded Yugi. The pharaoh smirked and then took hold of Yugi's kilt, and then pulled it down tossing it away, being long forgotten.

Atemu knew pretty well that Yami and Yugi were made for each other, but sometimes love was stubborn, so he knew they needed a little push. That's why he wanted to do this.

He licked Yugi's neck, earning a shiver and a soft mewl from the slave.

Yami sighed sadly '_I know that you can't stop this Yugi- but, it'll break my heart to see it'_

Atemu kept kissing down Yugi's neck, and traveled one of his hands to Yugi's member, and stroked it gently to arouse him.

Yami growled at the sight, Ra he just wanted to kill the pharaoh, he was turning hard very fast because of him.

Yugi moaned and lightly bucked his hips when Atemu's hand tightened his grip around him. The pharaoh taking that as a good sign, pumped his member for around a minute, until he saw Yugi was hard enough; Atemu then pressed suddenly his nail to the tip of Yugi's member, and not even trying to contain it, Yugi released.

Yami was about to stand up but Atemu was very aware of this "Stand up and you'll lose your life!"

Yami knowing he had no option, sat down and gripped his fists in anger.

Atemu smirked and pumped Yugi's member again, until he was hard once more; and then from below he held both of Yugi's cheeks and spread them as much as he could.

Yugi panted trying to recover his breathe, and shivered at feeling the tip of Atemu's penis on his entrance.

And with one quick thrust, Atemu came inside of Yugi to the hilt.

Yugi cried out at the new sensation.

Yami frowned and looked down at the floor, not daring or wanting to watch how Yugi was taken by someone else, before his eyes.

Atemu began thrusting inside of Yugi, and his thrusts were not gentle at all, they were fast and rough. So in no time Yugi released again, and so did Atemu.

The pharaoh smiled, as he regained his breathe, and removed the blindfold from Yugi's eyes.

Yugi blinked at the light coming out of a sudden, and when the dizziness was gone, he frowned at seeing Yami looking at him sadly.

The small slave came out from Atemu, and walked with unbalanced steps towards Yami; not caring at all that he was still naked. When he was standing in front of Yami, Yugi kneeled in front of him.

Atemu watched amused at the scene, and Yami stared at Yugi curiously.

Yugi leaned down and took Yami's kilt with his teeth, then pulled it down enough to reveal his member.

Both blushed.

Yugi because he was very hard, and it was noticeable that he was aroused because of the pre-cum that was leaking out.

Yami blushed because of the firm gaze Yugi had on him, he felt like if he was going faint from the embarrassment.

Yugi, regaining his senses, took the tip of Yami's hard member inside his mouth and sucked on it lightly, tasting the pre-cum.

Yami moaned and closed his eyes, not noticing his cheeks flushed.

After being sure that Yami was hard enough for him, Yugi stood up above Yami's erection.

"Yugi what are you-"

But then, Yugi went down and impaled himself on Yami's member earning a moan from both.

Yugi started moving up and down, earning a delicious friction between the two. Yami as well, bucked his hips up and down making the thrusts even deeper. It was then that luckily, he hit Yugi's prostate.

Yugi screamed and closed his eyes in ecstasy. "Ra… do that again!" He begged.

Yami did as he was ordered and hit his prostate once again, hearing a beautiful scream as an answer.

Atemu smiled at the scene, now those two would never break apart. He had accomplished what he was looking forward to.

Yugi screamed again when Yami kept nailing his sweet-spot, he managed to open his eyes and leaned down to kiss him passionately. Yami moaned loudly and forced his tongue inside of Yugi's mouth, tasting all kind of sweet flavors, not even noticing that their mixed saliva was falling down his chin.

They kept with the fast and rough pace, completing each other, until Yugi felt how the muscles of his stomach tightened. He broke the kiss and released violently on Yami's stomach and chest. "YAMI!"

Yami at feeling Yugi's walls clench around him suddenly, released as well "YUGI!"

Yugi panted and smiled down at Yami "I love you Yami"

Yami returned the smile "I love you too. I've always had" He panted as well.

"You think- you think the pharaoh was planning this to happen?"

Yami shrugged, the smile not fading "I don't know but I'm very thankful"

Out of the blue, both heard someone snap their fingers. They searched for the source of the sound and saw how the pharaoh left the throne room, and the ropes around their wrists vanished.

Yugi smiled brightly down at Yami "I love you so much Yami"

"So do I, little one"

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and kissed him, as Yami thrust inside of him again.

THE END

* * *

Please review!


End file.
